He is Our Sweet Dongsaeng
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: Jung Yunho yang ingin menikahi Kim Jaejoong. Namun kedelapan bersaudara Kim tidak mengikhlaskan Jaejoong. apakah yang akan Yunho hadapi untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong nya,,, Just read n Review! XD


**"It's Our Sweet Dongsaeng !"**

**.**

**.**

by : Shinna (Shin JaeYoong)

pairing : YunJae, n eonnideul Kim XD , member DBSK dll

Genre : romance,family,drama,comedy garing

.

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini**"

" Ini FF lama yang Shinna buat, jadi maaf ne kalo Typo nya parah n ceritanya gak mutu XD "

.

.

Happy Reading

_"Kyaaa,, !YunJae !"._terdengar teriakan teriakan histeris para yeoja .

_"Yunho shii,apa benar anda telah bertunangan dengan Jaejoong shii"._tanya seorang wartawan melemparkan pertanyaan itu dengan antusias pada artis yang sedang diluputnya.

_"Ne,tentu bertunangan 3 bulan ingin cepat menikahi boojae ku ini"_.jawab sang artis yang memiliki nama Jung Yunho itu sambil melirik kearah seorang namja cantik disamping walla !... si namja cantik terlihat menunduk malu.

"Omo ~~ jaejejoongie neomu kyeopta (O)".seru seorang yeoja disofa yg dia duduki sampai sampai cemilan yg ia makan tumpah sebagian.

"Mi hyun !jangan buat kotor ruangan".teriak seorang yeoja dari arah dapur.

"ummm,,Jaeje ku yg imut imut tidak berubah dari dulu , kyaaa".seru seorang yeoja lagi yang duduk disebelah yeoja yg pertama tadi.

"aishh,dari dulu aku selalu iri dengan wajah cantik nya itu,suami ku sampai berkata kenapa wajah ku bisa kalah dari adik mu yg namja menyebalkan".tambah seorang yeoja lagi yg lagi lagi duduk disebelah 2 yeoja diatas.

"Kapan sih,jaejejoongie pulang Jung min eonni ~".tanya seorang yg sedang membaca tiba tiba pada eonni nya yg berada di dapur.

"em,2 hari lalu dia nya akan pulang lusa dengan tunangan nya itu".jawab Jungmin dari dapur sambil menunjuk kearah TV yg masih heboh membicarakan YunJae couple. (ni dapur jadi satu ma ruang TV sebenernya,cmn dibatasi stengah dinding)

"HWATT !my sweety Jaejoong jaejoongie joongie *halah banyak bgt* pulang bawa tunangan ! kok aku ga pernah denger".teriak seorang yeoja yg tadinya sedang asik dengan hp nya namun setelah mendengar nama dongsaeng nya tercantik *?* disebut sebut langsung teralihkan dunia nya.

Semua yeoja yg ada diruangan itu dibuat ilfell dgn tanggapan eonni/saeng mereka itu.

"Aishh,Minha eonni,kemana saja kau dari tadi. Jelas jelas infotainment korea sedang heboh dengan melibatkan adik kita lohh ~~,ck kau itu".jawab seorang yeoja berkaca mata yg sedang bermain dengan laptop nya namun tetap focus dgn berita yg menyangkut adik nya.

"seperti kau tidak tau saja sifat Minha eonni Yonra,ck..cepat menikah sana nenek sihir".sambung si yeoja tomboy di keluarga itu.

"yaaa,berani sekali kau Sun Hi !,sini kau !".Minha pun mengejar dongsaeng nya itu.

OoOo YJ oOoO

Kalian pasti bingung dengan kehebohan yeoja yeoja diatas kan ? Hmm dan siapa sebenarnya mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka dari yg paling tua hingga yg termuda.

1. Yeoja yg daritadi berada di dapur bernama Kim Sangmi. Dia adalah yeoja tertua di keluarga Kim berumur 38 nya adalah memasak dan nongkrong di dapur*?*.Dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria korea yg kaya dan dia sudah memiliki seorag anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun

2. Yeoja yg menonton TV dan mengagumi kecantikan Jaejoong memilik nama Kim DaeRin atau biasa dipanggil Dara. Dia berumur 36 yang sangat memperhatikan tentang masalah penampilan dan sudah menikah,namun setahun yang lalu dia cerai dengan suami nya secara saat ini anak laki laki nya yg berumur 9 tahun tengah berlibur bersama ayahnya.

3. Yeoja yg telat menanggapi berita tentang jaejoong itu bernama Kim MinHa berumur 35 baru akan melagsungkan pernikahan nya bulan depan dengan seorang pria selalu berkata semaunya tnp melihat situasi dan kondisi,sehingga orang orang disekitar nya hanya bisa maklum akan sifat nya itu.

4. Yeoja yg asik membaca buku nya bernama Kim Jiyeon berumur 33 adl yeoja yg santai dan tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pernikahan atau umur nya yg semakin dia trauma dengan pengkhianatan pacar nya 5 bulan lalu,yaaa sapa tau kan.

5. Yeoja kelima adalah yeoja yg memiliki karakteristikk tomboy diantara yeoja yeoja laindia bernama Kim Berumur 30 tahun,dan kalian tahu..dia sudah menikah ! . wow,ternyata si tomboy sdh mendahului eonni eonni dia blm memiliki keinginan utk segera mempunyai anak,karena sebenarnya suaminya masih muda.2 tahun lbh tua dari jaejoong.

6. Yeoja keenam adl yeoja berkacamata yg senang sekali bermain laptop dia bernama Kim Yunra berumur 29 sangat dekat dengan Yunhyun,mungkin krn umur mereka yang hanya beda 1 Dia sudah menikah jg seperti yunhyun,dan mempunyai anak laki laki yang berusia 6 bulan.

7. Yeoja ketujuh adl yeoja pertama yg menonton TV dengan memakan kripik,dia bernama Kim 27 tahun,masih kuliah namun sebentar lagi sudah hampir yeoja most wanted di kampus nya walau kelakuan nya yg sedikit berantakan.

8. Yeoja terakhir keluarga itu adalah yeoja yg mengatai jaejoong imut,dia bernama Kim 27 tahun , seangkatan dengan kuliah namun beda universitas dengan suhyeon.

"hei,hei…joongie akan menikah dengan namja satu grub nya itu ? sapa nama nya tadi ? Go Junpyo ? (Author: Minha eonni kecanduan BBF nih … MinHa: hehe..aku penggemar berat nya Lee Minho XD).

"Jung Yunho …..dasar pikun,semakin hari kau semakin tua eonni".jawab Sunhi sarkatis.

pun melempar novel yg ada disebelah nya ke kepala Sunhi."Awww…dasar nenek sihir".Sunhi pun pindah tempat ke dekat Yunra yg sedang asik dengan laptop nya lagi.

"Aku tidak relaaaaaa ~~ dari kecil aku yg memandikan nya".rengek Sooyun.

"aku juga tidak rela,joongie milik ku ~~".sambung Dara.

Dan begitulah keributan yg terjadi di ruangan itu,,ke-7 yeoja yg saling mengungkapkan ketidak relaan nya atas diri adik mereka yg akan segera menikah.

"Aishhh..kalian ini,jaejoong bukan anak umur 6 tahun sudah dewasa,dan sudah saat nya kita melepasnya".nasihat yeoja tertua di tempat itu,Sangmi

"Tapi eonnie..aku masih ingin merawat nya (T^T)".kata suhyeon dengan mata nya yg sudah berkaca kaca.

"yahh…sebenar nya aku juga sedikit tidak rela,tapi mau bagaimana lagi coba".sahut Sangmi lagi

"AHA !" . semua mata tertuju pada yeoja ketiga keluarga Kim itu.

"ada apa membuat kami kaget".

"yaa .. eonni harus nya sadar umur"

"Aku punya ide….".sahut Minha tanpa membalas ejekan dari dongsaeng nya itu.

0

0

Hening ….

"Kita beri pelajaran si Jung Yunho itu. Kita akan mengerjai nya sampai dia lelah mengatasi keluarga Jaejoong yang ternyata seperti ini. dan pada akhirnya dia akan menyerah untuk menikahi Jaejoong"

Ke 8 yeoja bersaudara itupun menyeringai bersamaan. Jung Yunho,sebaik nya kau siapka mental mu mulai saat ini~

# Yunho side

"Hattchii..."  
"Yunnie,kau sakit". tanya Jaejoong khawatir sambil mendekati Yunho

"Ani Jae,hanya flu biasa"

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaa! XD Shinna lagi lagi bawa FF GaJe plus ga mut dah gitu pendek pula...  
aish,gimana readerdeul,garing kan? shinna tau kok :3 *pundung

Bolehkah shinna minta REVIEW nya :D


End file.
